


Some Even Say I'm the Reverse

by falling4westallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Iris is the Reverse Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris West was taught to hate Barry Allen ever since she was a child. When Iris goes back in time to kill Barry for revenge  she ends up killing his mother and getting gets stuck in that time period. After the murder Iris meets Barry at a foster home and against all odds they become best friends.  Harboring the secret of who she is from Barry for over 11 years everything changes the night Barry gets struck by lightning. ON HOLD UNTIL FORGOTTEN IS FINISHED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Even Say I'm the Reverse

The soft singing of a woman was heard in the room.  
The room, only lit by the rising morning sun, housed two people, a women and a girl.  
The women softly brushed the sitting girls soft curly hair in front of a mirror. Carefully brushing out the knots, the woman sang and the girl stared at her own reflection in the mirror. Brown eyes stared back at her. The girls eyes were hard. Cold. Guarded. Her body covered in golden brown skin was stiff and rigid. 

"Iris." The women said, getting the girls attention.  
"Yes mom?" Iris replied  
"Recite to me your mission"  
Iris's voice both detached and mechanical relayed her mission effortlessly, "I am to travel back in time 106 years to the year 2005. There I will go to Barry Allen's house and I will stab him in the heart, killing him. I will wipe him from existence."

"Good girl."

As the name Barry Allen ran of her tongue all Iris felt was an intense hatred. Her hatred for Barry Allen flowed through her veins, it had been taught and hammered into her since the age of 3. 

Iris's mom's voice interrupted her thoughts, "Barry Allen is a murderer. He deserves nothing but pain and misery."

Iris nodded once in agreement. 

"You will kill the man that killed your own father. You will make your mother proud."

"Yes."

Iris's mom carefully finished her hair, tying it up into a bun. 

"Go put on your suit. It's time."

Iris felt the electricity charge through her body and she took off upstairs.  
Iris had been a speedster since birth. It was in her genes. Her dad, Joe West, gave her the power. Iris was able to travel at Mach 2 from the age of 10. Now at 15, her speed was at par and sometimes she believed even greater than the Flash's.  
Iris put her bright yellow suit on and put a knife in her elastic pocket. She strapped on her watch that connected her with Gideon and came back downstairs to her mom in under 3 seconds. Iris stopped in front of her mom. 

"My beautiful girl" Iris's mom smiled and approached her daughter softly kissing her masked forehead. 

"I'm ready mom."

"I know." Iris's moms eyes changed, and a hint of worry seeped through her voice, "Iris complete the mission and come back. Be careful."

"I will mom."

"Okay." Iris's mom nodded at her, and softly patted her shoulder. A great sign of affection in their family since the accident. 

"Bye mom."

"Bye Iris."

Iris walked out of the front door of their small house. The fresh air of central city filled her nostrils. Iris walked into the empty neighborhood street. She took a deep breath, lightning flashed in her eyes and then Iris took off, her soul finally free in the confines of this stale world.

Her feet ran faster and faster and faster through the streets of Central City. Iris needed more speed so she focused on her father. She barely remembered him as he died when she was a toddler. However, there was one memory of him that was burned into her mind. Iris began to remember the time her father had speed her around their backyard, she remembers how her dad, completely carefree, held her in the air and speed her around as if she was flying. She remembers when he set he back down and she remembers the shift in the air at that moment, when the Flash appeared and flung her dad through one of the back windows in their home. She remembers the fear in her heart as the Flash and her dad fought. She remembers her mom sobs when it was all over. When her father wouldn't get up and his breaths would come. She remembers the tears that stained her face and the despair that coursed through her young body. Suddenly, something snapped in her, and the surge of power was so great in her that she almost lost focus. But Iris closed her eyes and focused on her hate, her hate had always been the key to unlocking new levels of her powers, her hate for the Flash is what kept her tethered so she wouldn't be lost in the speed force. Suddenly Iris was completely in the speed force, running so fast and all she heard was an eerie silence. Flashes of time went by her, 10 years in the past, 20 years, 40 years, 60, 70, 90, 100, Iris honed her focus and thought about The Flash. She recently through years of research and digging found out his name. Barry Allen. What a normal name for the man that destroyed her life. She honed in and thought of Barry Allen as a teenager. And finally she was there. 

Sliding into the time period. She suddenly found herself in a suburban household. The feeling of sliding out of the speed force gave her a headache and nausea. Iris closed her eyes trying to focus and then she heard a gasp. Iris snapped her eyes open and in front of her was a women that she immediately recognized from her research as Barry's mother. Iris froze. 

The women screamed out in shock, and her husband came running in. 

"Nora! What's wron-" Barry's dad saw Iris "Who are you?!" 

Iris cringed. 'Where is Barry' she wondered.

Barry's father pulled his wife behind him, "Who are you? Get out of our house!"

Finally Iris's speedforce jet lag faded and her eyes glinted with anger. 

Iris asked, her voice hard and clipped, "Where is your son. Barry Allen?"

"What?"

"Where is Barry Allen!" 

Barry's dad crossed his arms, "He isn't here."

"What? Where is he?" 

"Why would I tell you that?"

Iris's anger flared again, using her superspeed she flung him across the room. His head hit the nearby wall and he crumpled on the ground. 

"Henry!" Nora screamed in horror.

Iris whipped back around to face Barry's mom.

"I won't ask again, where is Barry Allen?"

Barry's mom held a defiant gaze, "Im not going to tell you."

Iris was angry and frustrated. 'How come I never thought about him not being home? Can I wait till he comes back? Who knows how long he is going to be gone? Could I torture where he is out of his parents?' Iris looked at Nora and Henry. 'No. They love their son too much.'  
Then it came to Iris. 'What if I killed Barry's mom. Such a horrific accident might prevent Barry from ever becoming a speedster.'

The thought was all she had, but Iris was hesitant to do it. She had no true problem with Barry's mother. But she didn't know what else to do. She couldn't go back to her Mom empty handed. She had to do it. Iris tried to separate herself from what she was about to do, she needed motivation. Iris focused on the day of her father's death again and thought of her mother's screaming when Barry killed her father. 

Iris pulled the knife out of her suit pocket. 

She played her mother's screams over and over again. She thought about her fathers dead cold eyes staring back at her. 

And then Iris stabbed Barry Allen's mother in the heart.

Nora Allen gasped in pain and shock and then collapsed on the floor. 

Iris stood over her and watched her shake in pain and gasp. Iris watched her die. 

'You did this for dad' she repeated over and over in her head. 'For dad'. 

But Iris couldn't stop the tears that built up in her eyes. She dropped the knife on the hardwood floor and leaned against the nearby wall and sobbed. Guilt was coursed through heart and she slammed her head against the wall, accidentally drawing blood. Iris used her suit sleeve to wipe the blood off the wall and she made herself leave the Allen household. Iris got ready to take off in the street and as she began to pick up speed, her body seemed to shut down. She collapsed only a few blocks dow the road. Confusion took over her senses. Reaching for her watch she activated Gideon. 

"Gideon what's happening to my speed?"

The technological women appeared in a hologram on her watch, "You seem to have used up your speed Ms. West."

"What? How do I get back"

"You can't." Was Gideon's chilling reply as she shut down.

Shock coursed through Iris. 'I'm was stuck here. I can't go back to my time. To my mom.'

Tears welled up in her eyes, and Iris screamed out, "NO!"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that's it for chapter 1! So as you can see this is going to be a very AU story. In the next chapter Iris is going to join a foster home, and at this foster home she will meet 16 year old Barry Allen. The next update should be up in a day or so. I already have my whole story outlined. I'm thinking this will be a 8-10 chapter long story. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please comment! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
